The Way It's Done!
by Juura99
Summary: Complete Prompt for xxcrunchyxx! Sasuke was dragged to the club by his evil brother, but perhaps it won't be so bad now that's he's seen someone very...interesting...on the dancefloor! SasuNaru. AU.


**Prompt Line: Naruto thinks he's the shit, and Sasuke's loving it!**

**Well, here we have my first prompt attempt...thingy. :D I hope dear **xxcrunchyxx** likes the finished story! ^^**

**I hope that everyone else also enjoys it and remember! Feedback is the best way to let me know!**

**Warnings: Swearing and slight yaoi. Don't like, please don't read.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The club was alive with movement; bodies swaying to the beat and lights flashing every so often in tandem with the rhythm of the music. Chatter was heard from the bar and pool tables, and the dance floor was positively packed full. The mass of bodies made the air stuffy and hot, but nobody really cared as they were too lost in the music, the lights, the games or the feel of another person.<p>

Sitting at one of the more secluded tables, Uchiha Sasuke fiddled with the beer in his hands, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I hate you," he said stiffly.

There was an annoyed sigh from his right while hands rivalling his in paleness tapped against the table top.

"Yes, Sasuke I know. You've only told me about ten times now," his evil older brother, Itachi, said mockingly with a smirk on his face. Sasuke scowled and took a large sip of his golden liquid, still glaring at his brother.

"Well I do. Why the hell did you drag me here?" he asked angrily before covering his mouth just as he belched loudly. He wasn't one for beer, and why should he act refined around his brother? After all, maybe the fucker would die from the lack of dignity he was displaying.

Heh. He wished.

Itachi huffed as he tapped his fingers against the wooden table. "You need to get out Sasuke. You've been holed up in your apartment for an entire week now; the only time you left was to get a carton of milk and even then that was a short trip down to the corner store right below your apartment building. And you didn't even talk to anyone!" Itachi gave him a disapproving scowl. "Contrary to what you might delusion yourself into believing; humans need contact with other humans to remain sane and healthy."

Sasuke snorted loudly at that, sneering at his brother. "_Please_," he drawled sceptically, "As if I need to deal with the stupidity of mankind on a daily basis. Dealing with you is bad enough," he added in a mumble, the words distorted by his beer but Itachi heard them all the same. With a sigh, the older Uchiha leant over the table and promptly slapped Sasuke right across the face, earning a stupefied expression from the younger raven.

"...Did you just bitch slap me?" Sasuke asked in shock. Itachi sniggered.

"I don't know little brother. Are you a bitch?" he asked in mock innocence. Sasuke was ready to throw his beer at the bastard before the song in the club changed. Even so, Sasuke was perfectly content to continue his plan of giving Itachi a frothy amber shower, but before he could Itachi made a strange noise of appreciation and leant on the table.

"Now _that_ is worth coming to see," the oldest Uchiha said, smirking wildly. Sasuke frowned, lowering his hand and turning to follow his brother's line of sight. What he saw indeed made him drop the can and stare.

On the dance floor was a blond man who was dancing crazily, his hips moving to the beat and his arms looking ready to knock someone out with how wildly they were swaying. The people around him were trying to edge away to keep their eyes in their sockets and not have them smacked out and rolling across the dance floor.

Itachi cupped his hand over his mouth as he watched the blond move; hips gyrating and hands running over his sides. "He's good looking...but his dancing could use a touch or two," he said with amusement and Sasuke found himself agreeing...inside anyway.

The blond continued to move, obviously enjoying himself despite the odd looks he was getting for his strange dance style. The two brothers watched him move, spin, duck and dive. Occasionally one of them would make a soft comment until finally the blond turned and opened his eyes.

"Holy shit!" Itachi said, his own eyes widening. "Those are _blue_!" he breathed in amazement. Sasuke nodded, his jaw dropping a bit. He'd never seen a pair of blue eyes like that before. Hell, they could've been miniature pure oceans in his skull! And they were as piercing as hell! He just knew that if the blond were to make eye contact with him, he'd feel like his soul was being judged.

Sasuke watched in awe as another man walked up to the blond. He had short cropped red hair and green eyes, along with a tattoo on his forehead. He spoke to the blond, mouth barely moving. The blond listened to him before flashing a wide grin that made both Uchiha's rub their eyes a bit at the radiance it brought. And then the blond was dancing with the red head, although it was obvious that the latter was a bit lost as to how to move along with him.

Sasuke crossed his legs, leaning back and sipping at his beer as he observed the blond. It was entertaining to watch him. It wasn't that he danced particularly badly; it was just obvious that he didn't have a set style. It almost seemed like he changed from one style to another very often. Eventually the red head seemed to give up, tapping the blond and speaking a bit before waving and walked away through the crowd with the blond waving cheerily after him.

Itachi sent a glance over to Sasuke, easily seeing the way his brother stared at the dancing man. He smirked. Oh he did so enjoy helping his little brother enjoy life.

"I think I'll go teach him a few dance moves," he started slowly, making motions to sit up. It worked like a charm as an empty beer can was promptly tossed at his head, bouncing off his skull. He only blinked. "Ouch."

Sasuke pushed himself to his feet. "Hn. I'll be the one teaching him something tonight, Itachi," he sneered the name before striding towards the dance floor confidently. Itachi sat back in his chair, picking up his own drink and sipping at it. He smiled.

"Tonight's a good night indeed."

Sasuke glided through the people dancing, ignoring the few invitations to join he got from girls and a the odd guy. Itachi always dragged him to clubs filled with bi-sexual or gay people. The first few times, he did it to annoy Sasuke. Of course, imagine Itachi's surprise when on the third trip he finds Sasuke making out with one of the male customers before admitting rather lazily that he's officially gay now. That was one moment Sasuke would've loved to catch on camera. Itachi's face had been priceless.

As he reached the blond dancer, he ran a hand through his hair just to make sure he looked good. Judging by the wolf whistle that sounded from a nearby dancer, he guessed he looked just fine.

Swaying slightly, he waited for the blond to turn his back to him before stepping forward, spreading out his arms to grab the tan wrists of the blond. He noticed the tan ran all down his arms and the back of his neck, and even the few slivers of his lower back and hips were tan. He realized with glee that it was natural and he couldn't help but think '_sexy as hell!_'

"Hn. Want a partner?" he murmured into the ear of the blond and soon he was looking into amused blue eyes.

"You seem awfully confident; coming up here without invitation and getting close like that," the blond said with a grin. "I like it."

Sasuke snorted lightly, pressing closer. "Speak for yourself. You seem to be rather confident too."

The blond cocked his head to the side and Sasuke noticed three markings on each of his cheeks, like whiskers of some kind.

"And why shouldn't I be?" the blond asked cheekily, his eyes sparkling even as Sasuke aligned their hips to sway in time with the beat.

Sasuke sent him a look. "Well don't take this the wrong way, but your dancing isn't exactly the best," he said slyly and blinked when the blond threw his head back and laughed.

"You think I'm dancing to be the best?" he asked, voice thick with amusement.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "If not to be the best, then why?"

The look the blond gave him made him feel slightly dumb. "Maybe because I _enjoy_ it and I'm having _fun_?" he said as if it were obvious and Sasuke had to admit; it was.

"Hn. Point taken," he conceded as they spun on the spot. He smirked again after a moment. "Although, you realize you're not going to attract many partners with that dance?" he asked, a hint of victory in his tone.

The blond chuckled, reaching his arms up around Sasuke's neck. "I don't know about that...after all, I attracted _you_, didn't I?" he said softly into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke blinked before he closed his eyes with a humble smile. "Indeed you did," he murmured, pressing closer. He ran his hands over the blond's sides, smirking at the small shiver he received. "But how about a deal?" he asked, lips brushing over the tan ear.

"What deal would that be?"

Sasuke chuckled softly, tongue flicking out to tease the skin before him. He ran his hand over the blond's back and his ass, relishing the firm feeling. "You tell me your name and number," he trailed off, grinding slightly as the music picked up in tempo. "And I'll teach you the best way to dance," he finished, a hand weaving into blond hair.

The arms around his neck tightened, and his eyelids fluttered when he felt something soft brush against his cheek before sliding to his ear.

"Uzumaki Naruto. My number's already in your pocket, Mr. Dance-instructor," Naruto whispered coyly, his own hand sliding away from Sasuke's backside.

Sasuke smirked, stepping away slightly only to spin the blond and pull him to his chest, staring into the piercing blue eyes and admiring the smile that was given to him over Naruto's shoulder.

"Well, Uzumaki Naruto," he said lowly, guiding the blond as a new song came on. He smirked as Naruto followed his lead, swaying his hips along with Sasuke's. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and this is the way it's done."

* * *

><p><strong>^^ So, what you think? Was it...was it good, Crunchy-san? D: Or was it terrible?<strong>

**I hope you liked it! Reviews would be wonderful, everyone!  
><strong>


End file.
